Love Is You
by Sonewbamin
Summary: Hansol butuh saran untuk menyatakan perasaan, dan Seungkwan memberikannya. [verkwan] [svt ff]
_Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kapan cinta itu datang. Bisa saja dia datang di awal atau mungkin di akhir._

 _Cinta itu juga bisa datang karena kebiasaan. Seperti kata pepatah jawa._

 _Dan kusarankan, sebaiknya kau melihat sekitarmu. Siapa tahu jodohmu adalah orang yang selama ini dekat denganmu._

.

.

Love Is You

VerKwan fic

 _Typo(s)_

Enjoy

.

.

Pagi ini Seungkwan mendapat jadwal piket kelas, dan hal ini yang membuat wajahnya keruh sedari tadi. Juga karena Hansol, teman sekelas sekaligus tetangganya itu harus mengantar adiknya sekolah sehingga Seungkwan tidak bisa menumpang berangkat sekolah dengan motornya.

Seungkwan masuk ke dalam kelas dan mendapati kelas sepi, belum ada yang datang. Seungkwan menghembuskan nafas kasar, "dasar tukang piket tidak bertanggung jawab!" dan mengumpati teman-temannya. Seungkwan berjalan ke meja bagian tengah dan meletakkan tasnya pada baris ketiga—tempat strategis untuk mengobrol, main HP, dan mencontek—lalu menuju bagian belakang kelas dan mengambil sapu. Untungnya kelas tidak terlalu berantakan, hanya sedikit berdebu saja, terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang piket hari kemarin. Baru saja menyapu sebentar dia sudah berulah dengan menjadikan sapu sebagai mic dan memposisikannya di depannya dan mulai menyanyi.

" _I want you.. I need you.. I love you.. YEAH!"_ dengan hebohnya dia menyanyikan lagu AKB48 _Heavy Rotation_ disertai dengan gerakannya yang memutari sapu—atau mic.

" _i love you too_ , Boo." Dan sebuah suara _husky_ tiba-tiba terdengar di dalam kelas yang sepi itu.

"Ih, apasih Hansol!" Seungkwan salah tingkah dan melemparkan sapu yang digunakannya tadi kearah Hansol yang dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Karena aku sedang kesal dan kau membuatku _double_ kesal, kau harus mau menggantikanku piket!" Hansol melongo.

"Apa? Mau protes?"

"Boo.."

"Pokoknya ya Hansol, kau menggantikanku piket. Aku mau ke kantin dulu, lapar." Seungkwan keluar kelas dan bergegas menuju kantin. Di perjalanan dia terus saja memegangi pipinya yang panas.

"Yaampun, Hansol itu apa-apaan. Seenaknya saja berkata begitu, kan jadi malu." Seungkwan tersenyum malu.

* * *

Pelajaran sejarah merupakan sebuah bencana bagi Seungkwan dan pelajaran terakhir merupakan sebuah kebosanan. Namun sayangnya, kelas Seungkwan sedang mendapat pelajaran sejarah pada jam terakhir yang berarti malapetaka bagi Seungkwan.

"Hoam.." Seungkwan menguap kemudian meletakan kepalanya di atas meja. Memandang Hansol di sampingnya yang sudah sejak tadi terlelap dengan berbantalkan tasnya. Seungkwan tersenyum melihat wajah damai Hansol yang sedang tertidur. _'tampannya'_

"Baik karena tidak ada yang bertanya dan saya masih ada urusan, saya akan menyudahi pelajaran sampai disini. Saya permisi." Ujar sang guru sejarah.

"Ne _Songsae_! Terimakasih!" jawab murid kelas Seungkwan yang masih bertahan.

Seungkwan yang mendengarnya pun langsung berubah sumringah dan memukul meja. " _Assa_! puja kerang ajaib!"

"Apa? Ada apa?" Hansol terbangun oleh ulah Seungkwan dengan wajah terkaget dan linglung. Jelek sekali.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ayo pulang!" ajak Seungkwan dan menarik tangan Hansol.

"Sudah pulang? Cepat sekali." Hansol merapihkan kemejanya dan berjalan di samping Seungkwan.

"Kau _sih_ , tidur terus!" gerutu Seungkwan.

"Ya habis, aku 'kan mengantuk Boo."

"Ya Hansol, ya."

"Omong-omong Boo, aku main ke rumahmu ya?"

"Tumben, mau apa?"

"Curhat."

Seungkwan melihat Hansol jijik, "ih, dasar wanita."

"Kau ini. Untung sahabat." Hansol merangkul Seungkwan dan _memiting_ kepalanya.

"Aduh, Hansol!"

* * *

Mereka sampai di rumah Seungkwan dan sedang bersantai di kamar Seungkwan.

"Jadi, kau mau curhat apa _sist_?"

"Ih, menggelikan." Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Jadi begini, aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada seseorang."

"Hah? Kau selama ini punya _crunch_?" kaget Seungkwan

" _Crush_ Boo, _crush_."

"Iya, maksudnya itu. Sejak kapan?"

"Sudah lama sih, lama sekali."

"Kok aku tidak tau?"

"Karna aku tidak memberitahumu."

"Menyebalkan sekali sih." Seungkwan memukul lengan Hansol.

"Aduh, haha. Ampun Boo."

"Lalu, apa masalahmu? Tinggal menyatakan saja 'kan?"

"Menurutmu cara apa yang paling baik untuk menyatakan perasaan? Tapi jangan _mainstream_."

"Bagaimana kalau kau mendatangi rumahnya dan berteriak di depan rumahnya? Bukankah _anti-mainstream_?"

"Ide bagus. Terimakasih Boo, aku pamit dulu."

"Oke, salam untuk _eomonim_ ya."

"Pasti." Hansol mengacungkan jempolnya dan keluar kamar Seungkwan.

"Huft.. aku bisa apa kalau dia sudah punya pujaan hati?" Seungkwan memandang sedih pintu kamar yang barusan ditutup oleh Hansol.

* * *

Pagi ini Seungkwan berniat bermalas-malasan di rumah. Mengurung diri di kamar, patah hati. Padahal biasanya Seungkwan merupakan alarm untuk seisi rumah. Ia akan menanyikan lagu apapun dengan suara keras dan membangunkan para penghuni rumah. Tapi karena ia sedang patah hati, yasudah penghuni rumah biar bangun sendiri saja.

Saat Seungkwan sedang melamunkan kisah cintanya yang buruk tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari jendela kamarnya, seperti dilempar batu kerikil. Dilanjutkan dengan teriakan seseorang.

"BOO SEUNGKWAN."

' _seperti suara Hansol'_ Seungkwan bergegas menuju jendela dan melihat Hansol yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Seungkwan tentu saja heran, ia pun membentuk gestur tubuh 'kau gila' dengan jari telunjuk yang ia putarkan di samping kepala. Hansol tertawa dan berteriak lagi, " AKU MENYUKAIMU. JADILAH PACARKU!"

Seketika wajah Seungkwan memerah, ia pun segera berbalik untuk keluar kamar dan kemudian keluar rumah. Menuju Hansol yang masih dengan senyumannya.

"Kau gila?"

"Tidak."

"Ya, kau gila, Hansol."

"Kau yang menyarankan 'kan?" wajah Seungkwan kembali memerah.

"Jadi, jawabanmu?"

"Kau yakin? Aku?"

"Tentu saja? Memang siapa lagi yang selama ini aku perhatikan?"

"Wow, aku tidak merasa seperti itu."

"Karna kau tidak peka." Seungkwan memukul Hansol di lengan, "aduh." Sebenarnya tidak sakit sih, hanya untuk formalitas saja.

"Mau tidak?" tanya Hansol lagi. Seungkwan tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan semangat.

Hansol memeluk Seungkwan, "aku tahu kau selama ini menyukaiku, Boo."

"Ih, percaya diri sekali kau." Seungkwan memukul punggung Hansol.

"Kenyataan Boo. Sudah sana mandi. Ayo berkencan, akhir pekan lho." Hansol melepaskan pelukannya dan mengantar Seungkwan kembali ke dalam rumah.

Begitu mereka masuk ke dalam rumah, mereka disambut dengan sorakan penghuni rumah Seungkwan.

"CIYEE YANG BARU JADIAN, MAU KENCAN, PULANG BAWA OLEH-OLEH YA _OPPA_!" – adik Seungkwan

"ADUH ANAK IBU SUDAH BESAR." – ibu Seungkwan

"Wah nak Hansol kok mau sama Seungkwan?" – ayah Seungkwan

Seungkwan hanya dapat menutupi wajahnya malu, sedangkan Hansol tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

* * *

 _End_

* * *

n.1 : wah, aku merasa kemampuan menulisku semakin menurun ini, yaampun maaf. btw, ini terinspirasi dari plot idea di twt, yang butuh plot aku sarankan mengikuti akun itu.

n.2 : untuk ff sebelum ini, maaf untuk kesalahanya ya, rate nya salah pencet dan typo pada bulan wkwk. ceroboh bgt, shawry~

n.3: maaf yang belum kebales reviewnya, mungkin setelah aku ukk ya. kalo inget hehe, mwah.

n.4 : mohon doanya untuk kelancaran saya saat ukk, terimakasi~

.

 _lastly, review juseyo._


End file.
